


The Other Side

by lusciousmouthboy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Poetry, Freeform, Gen, In the Veil, Other, The department of mysteries - Freeform, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusciousmouthboy/pseuds/lusciousmouthboy
Summary: "There were faint whispering, murmuring noises coming from the other side of the veil.‘What are you saying?’ he said, very loudly, so that his words echoed all around the stone benches.‘Nobody's talking, Harry!’ said Hermione, now moving over to him.‘Someone's whispering behind there,’ he said, moving out of her reach and continuing to frown at the veil. ‘Is that you, Ron?’"- Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix;Chapter 34: The Department of Mysteriesby Just Kidding RowlingA kinda crappy, kinda cool poem? thing?from the POV of the voices behind the veil. Is it worth uploading? IDK! Am I gonna upload it? Yup!I wrote this for Pottermore -- when they first announced they'd be hiring new creators for new content and I thought I could fix canon. And everything else.Sigh!
Relationships: n/a





	The Other Side

Greetings, I --  
**"Salutations!"**  
_\-- nod, dumpling,_

"Oh."

Watch it!  
...but if I --  
"Scoot over!"  
"Are you so surprised?"  
**_They finally..._**  
**"Just you wait! I'll find my wand, oho. I'll find it yet!"**

 _if your ears deny entry to mine own voice, it is as --_  
**"If the robe fits, wear it!"**

_moon in bloom, bloom --_

Once, as I slept...  
"Buffoon!"  
We've  
You've  
Do you...

"I say!"

Hear that?  
**"Someone shout!"**  
"Can't you  
What are you --"  
**"Oh, for God'ssake!**

"Do you think we'll be waiting here very long, dear?  
_**...only just spelled the toaster on...**_

 **"Sh!"**

_a bath of bubbles and mints_

"-- denizens!"  
"Listen!"

_clear or unclear,_

"I tripped."

**"Behind it!"**

"Hiding!"

_It is such as the whiskers of a sow passing a calf, or a moth's wings skittering_

"-- darling,"  
It's been...  
Oh, just as you will.  
**"Hasn't bloody --"**

Kikikikikikikikikikikiki

Dreary grey, or white,

"Look my socks have all gone and --"  
_\--smells_  
"Faintly of my bedclothes."  
**_...ah but I_**  
but me  
but you

Kukukukukukukukukukuku

 **"...read about it in a textbook, I'm certain.**  
There's got to be a --"  
"Push!"

 _a drop of blood, not a drop!_  
"Gladly, take my hand,  
Dear, but my"

Kakakakakakakakakakakakaka

"Not a day I don't..."

_\-- is like the feeling of peeling a peach from a pear!_

Kelekekekekkekekekekekekekeke

 **"What a grand goose!"**  
ah but  
"Knock!"  
**_\-- it was in my way, and..._**

**"You're wrong, dear."**

Kekekekekekekekekekekekekee  
make way, make way  
_The feeling..._

"-- An entire lot of buffoons!"  
_...of kites,_  
_fingertips and_  
**"...and everything, see!"**  
"Surely--"  
Knock!  
**"Out of the way, I said!"**  
Knock! 

_a chalice_

Kekekekekekekekekekekekeke  
Knock!  
_Wait!_

"Why?"  
Wait!

Wait

Waitwaitwaitwaitwaitwaitwaitwait  
Wai  
Wa  
W

Tuh.

 _Well,_  
"Stop giggling!"  
"Pardon!"  
_like skipping a stone among the stars_

And how!  
"Stand --"  
\-- Is it?  
**yes, here**  
"This bloody leg!"

**oh, for the life of**


End file.
